


Uncertainty

by LightSnow_chan



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSnow_chan/pseuds/LightSnow_chan
Summary: "It's not good for you to eat heavy meals after midnight, Mugiwara-ya."Luffy kept his pout, staring sadly at the chunk of meat on the plate. It looked delicious and such a waste that Law wouldn't want to taste it.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dreams

_Weird_. He tried that position already but sleep wouldn't come at him. He had raised his butt up in the air once and wrapped his arms around the bunk bed, but _no_ , that didn't work either. Everyone around him sounded _too_ comfortable with their slumber and they were all snoring like bears. Luffy was getting frustrated at the progress between him and his sleep. 

Half of his _nakama_ wasn't there, and in fact, they were riding Crest-head's ship. It was more spacious than Sunny, but it was missing a lot like their ship's scent and feel. They worked hard to build the ship, but nothing is much better when Luffy was at _home_. Guessing by that, it meant that he was uncomfortable in another territory and would prefer it if he could sleep with all of his _nakama_ in Sunny. 

Since he couldn't have both, Luffy settled on being okay in the bunk bed. He lay there on his back, his limbs straight down and his eyes looking at the ceiling. Sanji and the others should be fine, he _trusted_ them. They were already strong enough, they didn't train for two years apart for nothing, so Luffy set that thought aside. However, his guts wouldn't just stop rumbling the more they got nearer to Zou. Somehow, he wanted to get there faster, but they said it would depend on the wind. Zou was literally an elephant, Torao said and it moved. How cool was that? Luffy was now excited about seeing Zou with his _nakama_ safe. 

They should be fine, he assured himself. Knowing that, he should be able to sleep, but he still couldn't. The rumbling must be his stomach, then. 

Luffy then decided to grab a snack and take a breather outside. Maybe he could even sleep there, so he went down his bunk. To his mild surprise, Zoro was awake. His eye was wide open, even though he was lying comfortably on his crossed arms behind his head. Luffy approached him with a tilted head. He might be thinking the same thing. 

"Oi, Zoro." 

Zoro glanced at him with an eye and resumed his reverie. "Can't sleep, captain?" 

Despite the dark, Luffy could sense the tension around Zoro. To Luffy, he could just feel people around him and know just what exactly they felt. He smiled and placed his hands on his knees. 

"Are you worried about them, too?" 

Zoro’s eye narrowed, the veins in his forehead popping. "No. The stupid love-cook won't let them die." 

Luffy hit another bullseye. He grinned, and decided to leave Zoro alone. Sometimes, he was confused of Zoro. He would act all harshly towards Sanji but at the end of the day, he was the one with the most trust to their cook. Luffy could only shake his head and let them figure it out themselves. 

Opening the door, he was met with the familiar scent of cool ocean breeze, salty against his skin. The night was deep, and when he looked up the sky, he was welcomed with the sight of brightly shining stars dotting the sky. The moon was relatively far, more than its half illuminated. Luffy stretched out his joints, inhaling the scent.

The stillness of the night and the clear sky reminded him of Dressrosa. Back there, when he looked up at the sky during the siege, all he saw was the annoying and suffocating cage of Mingo, slowly eating and destroying the place. It still made his blood boil, but knowing that the bird man had already his ass kicked, Luffy would relax. He held onto the railings of the ship, cold under his grip. 

What about Law, though? He had it the worst of them. Dressrosa was just another victim of Mingo, and unknowingly, his partner was probably having a very hard time, just by being near Doflamingo. Luffy punched him enough to make him satisfied, but it didn't bring back what was lost from the people of Dressrosa and Law. 

Remembering the short days they were sailing to Dressrosa, oftentimes he found Law bugged by nightmares and couldn't sleep. Back then he didn't know why and what could have made him so distressed, that was why Luffy was looking forward to seeing Doflamingo. Once he found enough reason to beat him up, that goal was the only thing that mattered. 

Hopefully, Law was sleeping better, now that Mingo wouldn't be able to bother him anymore. Luffy then closed his eyes to sense where Law could be sleeping. He didn't usually sleep in the quarters, so Luffy always had to go outside to see him. He wasn't wrong, Law’s distinct fire was around the deck.

Now that he had found him, Luffy suddenly thought of something. He hadn't talked with Law that much after the events in Dressrosa. All they shared were glances because of the chaos in the ship. Luffy didn't know if Law was feeling okay, so he decided that he would ensure that Law was cheered up. 

In his case, _meat_ never failed to cheer him up. Since Law was an awesome person, Luffy assumed that he also loved meat. Turning around to find anybody, he walked around the hallways of the ship and let his nose lead him to a savory smell. It didn't fail him, and he even found a person from Crest-head's crew. Giving him a beam, Luffy raised a hand. 

"Where do you store your meat?" 

The guy seemed to have his heart attack, gaping at Luffy like he had an extra head. He was hyperventilating, and Luffy honestly had no time for this. This crew was bizarre, making him scowl. 

"Th-there, Lu-Luffy- _senpai_!" The man pointed behind him after about thirty seconds of panicking. 

Finally, that was better. That way he could see Law quicker. He gave the man another beam, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Pudding-head!" 

Pudding-head looked close to crying for some reason. Not that Luffy could do anything about that, so he went to where the chunks of meat were and _yosh_ , they were cooked! He got a plate, since he knew that Law didn't like messy things. He placed his share of meat in his pocket, while Law’s was carefully laid on the plate. His nose captured the smell and in no time, he found nothing on the plate. Luffy frowned. He should have some self-control, if he wanted to give Law some comfort food. Luffy then placed another meat on the plate, bouncing out of the kitchen. 

According to his _haki_ , Law’s fire was on the deck, right beside the ship’s wall. By the looks of it, he seemed asleep, and so Luffy approached him carefully, noting the minimal sound of his feet. Sometimes, whenever he did that, he got scolded for being so loud when in fact, he was being stealthy. Luffy shook off the ghost pain on his head, his lips automatically lifting up to the corners once his eyes landed on Law's form. 

Luffy crouched beside Law, who had his legs and arms outstretched, forming an ' _X_ ' with his body. He was also softly snoring, which was totally new. Back then, when he was anywhere near sleeping, Law's face was always scrunched, as if in pain. It always concerned Luffy, but right that moment when he stared at him, Law looked tranquil. His eyebrows which usually crumpled towards the center were now gently curving upwards, in tune with his breathing. His scowl was replaced by a small hint of a smile, sometimes parting whenever he snored. Luffy couldn't help but keep staring, noting the lighter shade of skin tracing from Law’s temple down to his neck. It seemed like blotches of old and faded scars, but never did it make Law look less pretty. 

 _Pretty_. Sometimes, Luffy associated that with flowers and sunrise. He found himself frequently using the word to describe Law. Indeed, he looked pretty. Not the frou-frou type, but just plain… _endearing_. Luffy couldn't find the words but the thing that was clear was he liked Law's face. Whenever it changed, it was almost funny. He wanted to put more smiles on it than ever, though. Luffy thought that smiles totally fit Law. 

Suddenly, Law stirred in his sleep. He moved slightly, his eyebrows twitching. Luffy anticipated his waking up, preparing a beam to greet him. 

Instead of seeing the striking silver eyes, Law’s nose pointed up, as if sniffing something. Luffy turned to the meat beside his head and grinned. He was totally right. Law liked meat like any awesome person would. He inched the plate nearer to Law and the faint sound made him flutter his eyes open. 

"Torao!" Luffy greeted with a smile. 

Law gathered his arms to him, his legs folding as he was slowly brought to the waking world. Luffy’s eyes met with Law’s, making the smaller captain beam brighter. 

"Do you like meat? Here!" Luffy offered the food, grinning as he did so. 

Law raised his palm and shook it, using his other arm to raise himself up to sit. "I'm fine. Not hungry." He yawned and before his mouth could open even wider, he covered it with a hand. That was _unfair_ , Luffy wanted to see how cute Law would be when yawning freely. He was still so uptight. 

Luffy pouted his lips slightly, giving Law a few seconds to fully wake up. "Why aren't you hungry?" 

The surgeon turned to him, his default mild scowl coming back which meant he was awake. "It's not good for you to eat heavy meals after midnight, _Mugiwara_ -ya." 

Luffy kept his pout, staring sadly at the chunk of meat on the plate. It looked _delicious_ and such a waste that Law wouldn't want to taste it. 

Law sighed, which got the other captain's attention. He grabbed the chunk with his index fingers and thumbs, staring at the meat incredulously. "Where'd you get this?" He sniffed the meat, and it showed how much Law tried to stop his facial expression from tightening. 

"The kitchen. They have cooked meat on the table." 

The older captain squinted at the meat, trying to take a good look at it despite the low light given by the moon. He tried to hide from Luffy’s penetrating gaze but the effort was futile. The surgeon the took a cautious bite, and Luffy had to smile. 

Right there, Luffy made Law eat the meat. A progress, the little captain thought, so he inched closer to him, dragging his bottom and invading Law’s personal space. Their shoulders were touching and Law was leaning away from him with his cheeks full of meat like a squirrel. There was some electrifying force pulling them together and it was exhilarating. Luffy felt drawn, so even if Law tried to pry himself away, he eventually gave in and went into Luffy’s pace. 

"Why are you bothering me?" Law finished the meat treat, which was Luffy’s cue for eating his in one inhale. 

"Hmm, can't sleep." Luffy folded his legs and laid his chin on his knees. Law shifted beside him, his arm propped on one raised knee. 

"Still having nightmares?" 

Luffy shook his head. Having Law remember about his nightmares made his heart flutter, his lips stretching in impulse. "Nope." 

"Then are you worried of your crew?" 

Law was asking the question Luffy wanted to ask him. It was funny how their minds coincided about these kind of thoughts and that made him happy. Luffy was glad that Law understood. 

"Yeah, but I trust them. They're my _nakama_ , they're strong." There was firm conviction in Luffy’s tone and he even unconsciously put on a bit _haki_. Even Law was strong, so he knew he wouldn't be affected by it. 

Law turned to him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Law broke it and looked at the sky. "I do, too." Luffy saw a faint smile. "I mean my own crew. They're at Zou for a long time now, and I know they can manage." 

Luffy chuckled. "I like your polar bear friend. He's strong, too." 

"Bepo." There was a tone of affection in the name, and Luffy knew he was right about his first impression of the bear; he was _cool_. "Bepo's hometown is Zou. He said he was born there and has a brother."

Luffy perked up at the mention of the last word. "Brother? There are more of him?" 

"Yes." Law glanced at him with a faint smile. "Though, he says he isn't sure if his brother still there." 

Huffing, Luffy stretched his legs in front of him and leaned his back against the ship. "I wanna see them. Are there many bears in Zou?" 

Law blinked at him for a second, before snickering. "Zou is a home for Minks. You'll know when we get there."

Law was such a tease. He knew what was in Zou and he decided to make Luffy wait! That was unfair, so he went and laid his head on his shoulder. Law jerked under the gesture, but Luffy didn't care. It was nice that they were talking about light stuff, not about some plans of destroying certain things. He preferred beating up, but a light talk was a good change. 

Once more, this was _nice_. Being with Torao under the moonlit sky brought him a different kind of excitement. It made him giggle, which earned him a disbelieved stare. He sure did hope that Law was feeling the same. "Torao," he started, and the other captain replied with a short hum. 

"Are you feeling better now?" 

Law didn't answer right away. He let out a sigh before his head lightly bumped against the wood. "Yes. Better than before." 

Luffy frowned for a moment before staring up at Law. He looked barer without his fluffy hat, and Luffy could see more of his eyes that way. "How better is that?" 

"Well," Law shifted, making Luffy sit up. The other captain's eyes were looking at his side, and Luffy assumed that he was thinking. He gave him silence, so that Torao would open himself up. 

"I don't know what to do after having avenged Cora- _san_." Law’s voice came into a whisper. Luffy kept his silence, looking intently at how Law’s eyes glimmered under the moonlight. They were quite duller, now that Luffy had noticed. Before, it was full of passion and after the entire fiasco, Luffy thought that it would look gentler. The younger captain felt a pang in his chest at that. 

"For half of my life, all I lived for was the purpose of bearing Cora- _san's_ will. I didn't know it's gonna feel empty afterwards." 

Law wasn't looking at Luffy, but the latter was. There was a little drop of tear forming as he said all those, and all Luffy wanted to do that time was to punch the sadness away from Torao. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it. Things like that were impossible to beat up. 

Luffy did what he knew was best. He smiled, and landed a heavy pat on Law’s back with his palm, knocking his breath. The surgeon glared at him for a moment, but Luffy kept his smile. He didn't want Torao to feel empty. He had to fill in that space if that was the case. "Does Torao have a dream for himself?" 

Law's lips tightened into a thin line, his brows furrowing. "What do you mean?" 

Luffy crossed his legs. "Do you wanna find One Piece? You can't be the Pirate King, 'cause that'd be me." 

Law snickered before answering, "Maybe. It didn't actually interest me in the first place." 

"I know!" That was pretty simple, Luffy would give Torao his purpose, then! "Let's search for One Piece together, _then_ you live your life as you want, like any other pirate!" 

Law smirked. "I knew you were gonna say that, _Pirate_ _King_."

Luffy’s heart pummeled at that. " _Shishishi_! Don't you wanna be free?" Law’s face scrunched and Luffy didn't let him speak. 

"Then fight for your freedom now! Search for whatever will make you happy. It doesn't have to be killing Mingo again, though." Luffy’s smile widened when he saw Law smile as well. He did a good job, but he didn't do things half-heartedly. 

"After Kaido, let's defeat the other Yonkou. It'd be fun!" Shanks would be the last one, though Law already knew that. He wanted to have Torao by his side when he became a Pirate King. They were gonna stand on the same ground, having the most freedom of all people. 

Like his _nakama_. That's right. Law was his _nakama_ and he wanted him to be by his side forever. 

There was a flurry of emotions in Law's face but one thing was sure - Luffy finally made him happy. That's all that mattered. Somehow, he had the goal of making Law happy whenever he could. 

Law nodded slowly. "Right." 

The reply was short and uncertain, but the gleam in Law's eyes said otherwise. Law would totally be stuck with Luffy, chasing each other's dreams. Somehow, that made the future sound livelier. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> JSJSJSJSJ IM LATE GADDAMMN I BLAME AN ASSHOLE PROFESSOR OF MINE SJBSBS ANYWAYS
> 
> yey.


End file.
